


The Butterfly Effect

by Necromancia



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neon Genesis Evangelion References, Other, no beta we die like men, poor galacta knight has gone thru alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necromancia/pseuds/Necromancia
Summary: Does love make someone free? Only the greatest warrior in the galaxy will find out.
Relationships: Galacta Knight/Morpho Knight
Kudos: 21





	The Butterfly Effect

He danced within his own mind, unable to truly feel the freedom to flex his wings and fly like he used to. Unable to relive the glory days, he has succumbed himself to a rotten mind, painfully decaying as the time passes. The deceit of being able to do things by his will linger forever, Galacta knew he would never attain the freedom he'd longed for. Even if all the time in the universe were to run out, he would still linger in a mortal plane, unable to fade away like the rest. 

This was his punishment.

Absolute confinement.

Isolation from the world. Only summoned as a tool and placed back within the little crystal that perfectly displays every bad angel, every bad flaw that has tainted his reputation. He was a famed warrior, beloved by all; how did things end in such tragedy? Not even he knows himself, the poor fool. This day his mind was rather loud...so to speak. He imagined himself being able to paint the night sky with the trail of stardust he'd leave behind from travelling too fast through the cosmos.   
It was a warm feeling to him, after all he was only reminiscing. However, he began to notice that this warm feeling wasn't coming from him, but from outside the crystal. Galacta could only look until he spotted an orange butterfly had landed on his crystal. Such an energy emitted from this creature, a butterfly in space? A most preposterous idea, this has to be a trick! 

"Who...Who are you...?" Galacta knight questioned, his voice grave and low as if he was a warning rather than asking. As if a butterfly could respond to him, Galacta thought. 

"But I can..." A voice floated around. This voice was airy, soft, and emotionless. Nothing more than a whisper as if the very air itself has obtained a voice. Galacta began to bore his eyes at the butterfly. 

"I have heard your screams. Yes, screams...for you are a loud one..."  
Galacta was practically seething behind his mask. While his temper has always gotten the best of him, it's childish to take his anger out on a butterfly. It's not like he was mad anyways, more like... 

Embarrassed.

The knight's face blushing red not from fury but guilt. Galacta wasn't sure if his mind has broken already or maybe it already has? Being imprisoned in a crystal for aeons could only take such a toll to even the greatest warriors. 

"You didn't answer my question." Galacta gritted. 

"I am me, but who are you?" The butterfly questioned. If only Galacta could have then he'd fly to the depths of space, away from this freak show of a scene. Alas he could not. He couldn't tell if the butterfly came to mock him, it was a feeble creature yet it could talk with such a tone that Galacta couldn't tell if the butterfly came to mock him or was genuinely interested. 

"I am..." Galacta contemplated. "I am the greatest warrior in the galaxy, Galacta knight!" He responded. 

"The greatest...?" The butterfly said. "...What makes you the greatest?" 

Galacta knight's thoughts halted for a while. Small chips of his childhood memory began to sped through his mind. He remembered being a young puffball, his wings barely developed yet they were of the most purest of white ever imagined. He was beloved by the people, destined to be a part of the new generations of knights. Until that fateful day, his horns begun to grew. The little knight cried as the nubs began to form on top of his head, showing his hometown these new additions stroke fear amongst the people. These horns were a bad omen, he recalled. 

On that very day, when the moon decided to kiss the sun goodbye, the little knight hadn't stopped crying. The child only cried harder as the people tainted his beautiful wings, plucking the small plumes from his small body. His body trampled over the mob who detested him so. They called him a demon, hitting and scratching at his flesh; trying to remove what made Galacta...Galacta. The little knight survived, barely. He dragged himself out of town, clawing at the ground with his paws for he could not move his lower body, not even his once beautiful wings...He was scared and alone, simply helpless. For that day, the knight had made a vow to himself. That he would never be weak, he swore he wouldn't cry anymore....

"I trained long and hard until I became perfect. I became the best version of myself, that is what makes me great!" Galacta knight exclaimed. 

"I don't understand....then why are you here?"

"I prayed to become stronger and my prayers were answered...The people, they feared me without even knowing me." Galacta admitted. "My purpose was to protect the comosos....to protect my people. If it meant the people wanted me gone, then...then-" 

Silence. 

He was sealed away because of power, not because of evil. He was a living, breathing being, but to the people he was just a tool to them. Despite being surrounded by many, he was still alone. He was nothing. 

"It made the people happy, but the cosmos haven't seen their stars shine as they used to." The butterfly broke the silence. The air began to feel thick.   
Galacta cautiously began to inspect the butterfly. He was confused at what they said. He didn't know how to deal being stuck, both literally and figuratively in such a scenario.

"...What do you want?" The butterfly inquired. It gently flapped its wings, getting comfortable in the spot it stood at. Galacta knight stopped observing the butterfly to give it a hard glare. 

"Freedom." He growled. 

"Freedom?" The butterfly paused. "...I can grant you that freedom, but I can not do it with this crystal around you." 

The warrior became frustrated. He wasn't going to tolerate being interrogated by some butterfly that might not even be real. As far as he's concerned he could be hallucinating at this point! His hardened expression broke just like glass. A face of anger and confusion arose.

"Do you think I'm some kind of animal for you to gawk at!?" Galacta knight yelled. His muscles twitched with rage coursing through every fiber of his body. He was strong, but not strong enough to break this crystal. 

Only silence was offered on the other end. 

"Galacta knight, you ne-" 

"SHUT UP!" Galacta screamed. The knight knew what the butterfly was going to say, had it flown all this way just to rub it in his face? Just to taunt him over something he can't obtain anymore? "I don't need your pity, I don't need anything. I don't need ANYONE to make me WHOLE!!!" He snarled. His crimson eyes deepen in color. Blood followed by silence.

One minute.

Two minutes. 

Three minutes. 

"...You're lying..." 

"NO!!!" He screamed. 

"Curse the stars! Are you here to taunt me?! To show how incompetent my life is NOW?!" He tried moving his best, the crystal shards from within poking his flesh with every movement he attempted to make. He shook his head, defying the physical pain. 

"You're no one! No one!! YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME!" Galacta knight shrieked. He felt pain, but it was not from the crystal shards piercing him. 

"My dear...sooner or later, we will meet again." The butterfly promised. It began to slowly flap its wings, gradually receding themselves away from the enraged warrior. Galacta knight continued to rage within his confinement. He screeched and cursed at the gods, at the people, at the butterfly. The butterfly turned around only to be faced with the knight's lashings. 

"I don't need ANYONE!" He screeched. "I can rely on my own! I'm not lying! YOU'RE the one lying! COWARD!!!" He roared. As soon as the butterfly was out of sight, the air itself returned to normal. The small pool of warmth was gone, replaced by the coldness of the crystal. Unable to face reality, on this very day, a knight began to cry....

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Galacta knight was the greatest warrior in the galaxy. Or so he thought. He was summoned by NOVA, in the same place, at the same time, with the same person.... Galacta knight was tired of seeing HIM. The first time was a challenge. The second time was a shock. By the third, forth, and soon enough one hundredth time, it became predictable and boring. What confused him the most was how this very knight continued to do so. 

"You..." Galacta knight eye's darkened. His voice trembled with dread, threatening to transform into rage. The blue knight looked up at him. 

"YOU dare summon me, AGAIN?!" Galacta knight howled. For fighting the same knight over one hundred times, it is quite impressive how he hasn't snapped earlier. 

"I'm sorry-" The knight commenced. Galacta knight didn't want to hear what was going to be said. He began to cringe. "but-" 

Don't you dare! Galacta thought. 

"-do I know you?" The knight questioned. 

Not wanting to face any more of this slander, Galacta lunged at the knight. If he was summoned to fight, then he will fight with all his might! The blue knight was ready to swipe   
his sword at the temporal warrior. Galacta knight raised his lance, ready to strike until! An orange butterfly casually flew past by. The two knights immediately halted, perplexed by the mesmerizing beauty of this fragile creature. The sapphire knight immediately covered himself with his cape as he witnessed a large flashing explosion. When the flash had died down, he peeked out of his cape to find nothingness...

What happened? He pondered.

Galacta knight couldn't remember anything. He felt everything at the same time yet not. He began to blink his eyes, feeling drowsy as if he just awoke from a nice dream. He looked around his environment, nothing but fresh air flowing in a field of nothingness. Galacta blinked one more time only to be found face to face with that same orange butterfly! Indeed, it still remained as beautiful as ever. The intricacies of it's wing's could never be replicated by mortal beings. 

"It's you..." Galacta awed. Rubbing his eyes with his paws to make sure that this was real. 

"Yes, it is me." The butterfly answered, their voice not containing a single tinge of malice as before. 

"Where am I?" The knight questioned, looking around his surroundings. He felt safe, at home. 

"W-who are you? Are you an angel?" 

"No...I want to give you what you need..." 

"My freedom?" Galacta inquired. The butterfly slowly descended closer onto Galacta's gloved paw. He began to feel a sharp pain on said paw and immediately whisked it away,   
letting the butterfly rest no more than 5 seconds. The butterfly flapped away and faced Galacta knight. The knight shaking his poor paw whose gloves were now smudge with   
singe. 

"Don't you want your freedom?" The butterfly spoke. They're as ethereal as ever. 

"If this is your definition of freedom, then I don't want it!" Galacta yelped, trying to sooth his paw by rubbing it. 

"...Don't you want to become one with me?" Galacta knight shook his head, slightly worried over the direction this was heading to. 

"No...I am me, not you!" 

"...My dear....Setting you free would mean death itself. Would you like that?" The butterfly suggested. 

"I have lived too long, but I haven't lived life how I wanted to!...If it means death then so be it..." Galacta knight sulked, emphasizing on the "I" part. 

"I see.....I will share with you an emotion you've long forgotten...perhaps, this is what you need."

Before Galacta knight could respond he felt something strange. Something unwanted, unneeded, something he thought were these terms. An emotion that he once believed was useless, an emotion that he had strained himself to void from his life. 

"W-what? Augh! What is this?!" Galacta knight cried. He felt a pure pain, his eyes burned. Threatening to leak out the tears he forbade his body eons ago. He shook and trembled,   
hyperventilating to not let such an act occur again. 

"This is love."

"L-love?" He struggled to say. His fluffy white wings begun to tense up and then unleashed a trembling. His feathers splaying around, Galacta knight screamed in pain. 

"Yes, love." 

The knight has endured various forms of torture, whether it be psychological or physical. The damage done at this moment was incomparable towards the pain he has felt over the eons. Regardless of the centuries spent of solitude and anger would NEVER break a man so easily as this very moment happening to said man. Only love would repair the loneliness and neglect Galacta knight has faced. Everything soon turned white and he would no longer remember whether he existed or not. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Galacta knight felt a softness underneath him. He groaned as he felt his mind rush in a flurry, gripping his face. His face? Where is his mask? Galacta knight inspected around. The place seemed like paradise, the wind flowing through his feathers was not too cold and not too hot, but just right. He kneaded beneath him, discovering a soft, satin bed filled to the brim with pillows. Galacta decided to nestle further in the cushions, looking around were beautiful, fluffy clouds.   
The place he was at was vibrating as if he was in a painting but not overbearing at the same time. He couldn't describe the beauty of this place for it was too much from him to handle. The knight felt a familiar warmth next to him. He looked up to see a soft face looking at him, next to the bed. Another one of his species, but how?   
The puffball was dark with their eyes glowing brightly like the full moon. Their expressions were soft, their smile made Galacta blush for a while. It was until he noticed a pair of beautiful orange wings. The same wings from that very butterfly! The smiling puffball patted the knight's head with a tenderness that Galacta knight could not fight over, even if he tried; he couldn't nor would he dare. 

"Sleep, my dear. All will be revealed tomorrow. Sleep..." They whispered. Their voice holding the same kind of serenity and sweetness Galacta never grew tired of.

The puffball stroked the knight's wings until the knight decided to do just as he was told. Sleep. Once Galacta knight got comfortable he began to feel his eyelids grow heavy. He took one more look at the ethereal puffball, who leaned down to lay a sweet kiss on top of his head. 

So this is what it is to be loved. It's to be free, isn't it?


End file.
